The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 10
"The Connection" third episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis The tests begin to get more severe, and the gang are given a reason to why they are doing the test. Sean stays in contact with Joe, while Dave is unsure of keeping him in the group. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Sean found the other group, and they take him in. Dave recognizes Jim's backpack that Sean was carrying. Charlie and the others encountered their first test, "Russian Roulette". After finding out that they need four keys at the end, they must put the guns to their heads and pull the trigger. Sam and Cameron were the last to do it. They both pulled the trigger at the same time. Bang! Plot Present (The Building: Day 6) The group had the key, they made their way to the next room. Charlie and Andy led the way, everyone else hung behind them. "Maybe we could've-" Andy began. "Don't", Charlie sighed, "We couldn't have done anything". "What are they talking about?" Cameron whispered to Lilly. "Dunno. Don't care", she answered. They went to the next door. On the door was a note: "Larry". "Who the fuck is Larry?" Jack asked. Nobody answered. "Must've been twitchy", Walter said. Charlie turned around, clearly angry. "Okay, I'm not gonna keep doing this if you're gonna act like a dickhead", he said. Sam stood back, afraid in case a fight broke out. Walter smiled, "I'm your only way out". "Are you? We got one key. There are six of us left. We only need four keys. If you left, then we'd still have five chances", Charlie said. "Well then... We best keep goin'", Walter muttered. He began walking, as did the others. They made it to the next room. The note on it said: "Lilly". They waited for Lilly to open the door. She took too long, causing Walter to slam the door open. Inside the room was a box on a table. On top of the box was another phone. Charlie circled the room, he walked over to the camera that hung in the corner. Lilly stood in front of the table, nervous to see what happens. She picked up the phone, trying to find the sound file. Charlie walked over to her. "I'll find it", he said, giving her a chance to get ready. Once he found it, he pressed play. "Hello Lilly", the voice began, "You are the first to have a test all to yourself. If everyone survived the previous test, and someone didn't get fooled by the door, then you could be the first to die. You all have a history of suicide attempts, and this one is what you are used to, Lilly. At the end of the box is a key. You have as much time as you need". "I never tried to kill myself", Charlie said, a confused look on his face, "Well... there was this one time when I was like, ten. But I grew out of the gingerness". Lilly opened the box. It was filled with razor blades. "I'm not doing it", Lilly cried. "Uh- You don't have to", Charlie said. "Why don't you just lift the box", Andy added. She tried to lift the box, but it was stuck. "That's fucked up", Sam muttered. "You don't have to do it", Cameron said. "I do", Lilly sighed. "You do what?" Andy asked. "I have to do this", Lilly said. The phone beeps, a timer starts. "Whoa, what?" Sam asked. "He said I have all the time I want", Lilly said. "He lied", Charlie sighed, "You got fifty seconds left". "What will happen after 50 seconds?" Walter asked. "I don't know", Charlie said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Walter shouted. "Guys!" Lilly shouted back. They stopped arguing. She puts her hand into the box. Present (The Camp: Day 5) They sat at the top of a hill, taking a break. Dave keeps his eyes on Sean, while Jason keeps his eyes on Frank. Sean stands up, "I'll be right back". He walks away, walking out of sight, with the bag. When they can't see him anymore, Jesse starts asking questions. "So, how do you know Sean?" he asked Dave. "I don't exactly know him, I just met him once", Dave said. "And you let him join the group?" Anya asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. But at this moment I know him more than most of you", Dave snapped. Frank leaned over to Dave. "You saw the bag right?" he whispered. Sean knelt down, taking out the phone. He called Joe. "Hello?" Joe answered. "I found a group, I think the person who owned the bag was with them", Sean said. "Did you see him at all?" Joe asked. "I saw a dead body, it was near the bag". Sean said. After a short pause, Joe started talking again, "Stay with the group. Remember, you need to be at that place soon. Tomorrow is when everyone comes back". Joe hung up. Sean heard gunfire coming from where the group was. He saw them running towards them, so he quickly put the phone back in the bag. "What's going on?" he shouted. "Walkers", Dave said, trying to catch his breath. "Walkers?" Sean asked. He looked in the distance, seeing a horde of the undead coming towards him. "That's what we call them", Dave said. They turned the other way, running from the horde. Present (The Building: Day 6) Lilly had her hand inside the box, blood was everywhere. Charlie had to look away, feeling lightheaded. It brought back bad memories for her. Her life was a mess. Before she had time to think about it, she felt something. The key. "I got it", she groaned. But when she tried to pull her hand out, it got stuck. "Shit!" she screamed, unable to free her arm. "Fifteen seconds", Charlie said. "Help her!" Cameron shouted. They stood there, they couldn't do anything. Suddenly, she fell backwards, her hand was free. There was blood all over the place, but she was okay. Andy tore off a piece of his clothing, wrapping it around her arm. Charlie picked up the key, which had fallen on the ground. "You okay?" Charlie asked Lilly. After a moment, she began talking. "My brother died", she muttered. They all stayed silent, even Walter and Jack. "When I was younger, my parents would ignore me. They practically abandoned me. I wasn't as good as my brother, in school or anything. He was always better. But he was the one who took care of me. He was the reason I was alive. He was shot, in a parking lot. They never caught the man who did it, but one day I'll find him. I'll put him through everything he put me through". Charlie put his hand on the table, to keep himself from collapsing. Flashback (Two weeks before the outbreak) The screen showed an underground parking lot. It was empty, except for a few cars. '' ''After a few minutes, Jim starts skipping forward impatiently waiting to see what actually happened. '' ''He stops as a car parks in the bottom right of the screen. Charlie's heart starts racing, he watches as nobody exits the car. Then suddenly, a man comes in from the other side of the screen. '' ''It was Charlie. '' ''He was holding a gun, aiming it towards the car. '' ''They both watched as Charlie walked forward and once he reached the window, he pulled the trigger. '' ''A bullet comes out, hitting whoever was in the car. They were out of view. '' ''On the screen, Charlie lowers the gun and runs away. '' ''"Wait, what?" Charlie said, rewinding the dvd and watching it again. '' ''Jim has a disappointed look on his face. '' ''"I gave you the gun to scare him, not kill him", Jim said. '' ''"But I didn't", Charlie said. '' ''Jim gave him a quite unhappy look, "You can't stay here". '' ''Charlie was confused, "You don't actually think I did it, do you?" '' '' '' '' '' '' '' 'Present (The Building: Day 6)' Lilly stood up, and the rest of them followed her out of the room, ready to move on to the next test. Charlie stayed behind the group, he felt the fear of being found out. Even though he said he didn't do it, Lilly might not believe him, and the others might not either. He was already on bad terms with some of them, and to find out he was a fugitive, they might not take it well. Suddenly, he stopped walking. The others don't realize he stopped, and they kept going. Everything goes blurry, he saw double of everything, then triple. He put his hand to his head and fell to the ground. He tried not to scream, he felt a stabbing pain in his head. Blood started to drip from his nose. 'Flashback (After Sean and Charlie woke up)' ''Their watches started beeping. '' ''“I don’t have the key!” Sean claimed. '' ''“I don’t give a fuck! Open it!” he demanded. '' ''“Bite me”, Sean said, swinging his fist full force into Charlie’s face '' ''Charlie flew back, landing against the wall. '' ''“Ow! Wanker!” Charlie shouted. '' ''He didn’t fight back, instead staying down on the ground. '' ''“There’s no point in fighting”, Sean said. '' ''Charlie felt something on his face. '' ''His nose was bleeding. '' ''He was confused, since Sean hit him on the mouth. '' 'Present (The Building: Day 6)''' Charlie realized that this was far more serious than he thought. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *We learn some of the backstory of Lilly's character. *This episode gives a reason to why they are being "tested". *After the previous episode, either Sam or Cameron died. In this episode, both appear to be alive. This will be explained in episode 8. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues